Principal Celestia
Principal Celestia (セレスティア, Seresutia) is a human principal of Canterlot High and one of the main supporting characters in Equestrian Sonic Boom. Principal Celestia is the elder sister of Luna (who's the vice principal at the same school) and also the adoptive aunt of Dean Cadance (who worked at Crystal Prep Academy). "Please do not drop the microphones." :—Principal Celestia Appearance :Voice actor: Nicole Oliver (English), Kikuko Inoue (Japanese), Delphine Moriau (French), Elda Olivieri (Italian), Silvia Mißbach (German), Lin Peiling (Chinese), Katja Aakkula (Finnish), Yang Jeong-hwa (Korean), Elżbieta Futera-Jędrzejewska (Polish), Gabriela Codrea (Romanian), Elena Chebaturkina (Russian), Milica Calija (Serbian), Jennie Jahns (Swedish), Carmen Calvell (European Spanish), Rebeca Patiño (Latin American Spanish), Denise Reis (Brazilian Portuguese), Sandra de Castro (European Portuguese) :Voice actor (Singing voice): Not Known (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (German), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (European Spanish), Ana Paula Arias (Latin American Spanish), Cidália Castro (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Portuguese) Gallery Personality Principal Celestia is very kind, patient and understanding adult. She wishes for her students to relax and be themselves around her and despite her status, she is also sometimes somewhat mischievous. In Rainbow Rocks and Friendship Games, both she and Luna are seen to also accept that there's magic in their world after Sunset Shimmer and Princess Twilight brought it from Equestria. Relationships Friends/Allies *Doctor Hugo *Twilight Sparkle *Applejack *Rarity *Fluttershy *Rainbow Dash *Pinkie Pie *Spyro *Spike *Warfang *Ignitus *Aquarius *Volteer *Aeros *Cyril *Terrador *Team Sonic **Sonic **Miles "Tails" Prower **Knuckles *T-Pup *Buddy Bot *Thomas Jones *Team Rose **Amy Rose **Big **Cream **Cheese *Team Chaotix **Vector **Espio **Charmy Bee *Team Might **Mighty **Ray **Sticks *Moss *Team Sol **Silver **Blaze **Marine *Christopher Thorndyke *Tikal *Vanilla *Rotor *Bunnie *Emeral *G.U.N. **G.U.N Commander **Hope Robotnik **Topaz **Foxwell Fowler *Princess Elise the Third *Shahra the Genie *Chip *Relic *Fixit *Dillon Pickle *Wisps **Yacker *NiGHTS *Shade *Shard the Metal Sonic *Honey *Thorn *Warden Puff *Pricipal Angelica *Striker *Echo *Coral *Pearly *Razor *Crusher *Cliff *Q-N-C *MAIA *Chef Woody *Perci *Foreman Fred *Doc Ginger *Hayward *Pokey *Hokey *Tucker *Salty *Pepper *The Ancients **Chronicler *Freedom Fighters **Sally Acorn **Antoine D'Coolette **Julie-Su Family *Vice Principal Luna (younger sister) *Dean Cadance (adoptive niece) *Princess Celestia (pony counterpart) Neutral *[[Sunset Shimmer *Mayor Fink *Fastidious Beaver *Team Dark **Shadow **Rouge **E-123 Omega *Thrash *Ghost Girl *E-102 Gamma *Team Hooligans **Nack **Bark **Bean *Gogobas *Babylonians/Babylon Rogues **Jet **Wave **Storm *Breezie Rivals Enemies *Shreddix *Eggman Empire **Doctor Eggman **Jack Robotnik **Decoe **Bocoe **Bokkun **Orbot **Cubot *Shadow Androids *Metal Series **Metal Sonic **Metal Tails **Metal Knuckles **Metal Amy **Metal Blaze **Metal Scourge *E-Series **E-100 Alpha **E-113 Xi *Egg Army **Thunderbolt *Ghosts **King Boom Boo **Boo/Boom Boo **Bandanna Ghost **Bow Tie Ghost *Julian Snively *Lightning Bolt Society **Dave **Willy Walrus **Weasel Bandits *T.W. Barker *Scourge *Fiona Fox *Biolizard *Nocturnus Clan **Imperator Ix *Black Arms **Black Doom ***Doom's Eye **Black Death ***Death's Eye **Eclipse *Dark Arms **Blurk **Cyzer **Cregal **Rhygenta *Solaris **Mephiles **Iblis *Ifrit *Dark Gaia *Nega-Mother Wisp *The Time Eater *Dr. Eggman Nega *Silver Sonic *Nightmarens *The Deadly Six **Zavok **Zomom **Zeena **Master Zik **Zazz **Zor *Lyric the Last Ancient *Driller Worm Abilities and Powers Magic Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks Skills Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses History Past Synopsis Notes & Trivia *... Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Allies Category:Canterlot High Category:School Teachers